Kitty, Kitty!
by KitCat966
Summary: Prank gone wrong now they are stuck. Cassandra ends up with a groups of cats. Will they get back or have to stay in this new dimension? Version 2 of Here Kitty, Kitty.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

AN: There will be mistakes until I can get my laptop back, please forgive them at this time. Also I'm trying to take a more realistic view of what would happen if these event did occur so feel free to give crit and opinions about what you think.

* * *

Cassandra glanced out the window of the bus 'Why does it always rain here' she thought with a sigh. The school bus pulled up to the parking lot and stopped with a jolt. Cassandra climbed out of her seat, hosting her bag onto her shoulder as she descended from the bus steps. The parking lot was full of cars, many students had to park here instead oft he university's main campus.

Making her way through the rows of cars she finally made it to her car. The car used to be a work car for her mother, but she had given it to Cassandra after she obtained her license. It was a fairly large car that could fit a good amount of boxes. Tossing her bag into the back she hopped in ready to get home and out of this rain.

She finally made it home despite all the traffic. Walking through her hallway she glancing at the clock on the wall it read four pm, her phone started going off catching her off guard. Rummaging through her bag Cassandra finally found her phone "Hello?" She asked not glancing at the screen to see who it was.

"Hey Baby, it's Mom. I was just calling to let you know I have a meeting tonight and won't be home to late, you can have Maria over if you want there is pizza in the freezer or you guys can go out for food. Oh and before I forget, your Stepdad and brothers went to camp for the week, some nonsense about hunting, you know them, anyways got to go love you bunches" Cassandra sighed and rubbed her face in frustration "Okay Momma, I'll text you and let you know what we are doing, love you be safe on your way home, bu-bye". Hanging up the phone Cassandra walked to her room.

The room itself was not to big just enough for her and a friend to stay over. The walls, painted in tones of green. Her bed was an average queen with dark green sheets and a soft gray comforter. She had a decent size television sitting on top of her dresser with a Gaming console beside it. There's a small desk with a laptop in the corner and a bookshelf beside it crammed with all kinds of different books. Cassandra tossed her bag into the corner beside her closet.

Grabbing some clothes Cassandra made her way down the hallway deciding to take a quick shower so she could get warm from the cold rain and out of her wet clothes.

* * *

A light blue car pulled up to the two story brick home parking beside the black car already in the drive way. A tall slender girl stepped out, she had straight brown hair and beautiful dark brown eyes rimmed with green. She stretched walking into the house like she lived there. "Cassandra?" The new girl yelled through the house as she walked to the back of the first floor.

"In here, Maria!" The reply came from the room to the right of her. She pushed open to find her short friend towel drying her hair.

With a raised eyebrow she glanced at Cassandra "Do you not know what a hairdryer is?" Maria giggled.

"Yeah yeah, you say that every time" she replied while giving Maria the finger.

Cassandra finished drying her hair and turned to her friend " So where to for dinner, we got a while before Momma comes home?"

Maria gave this notion a thought trying to decide between Mexican or Italian. With a sigh she flopped down on Cassandra's bed and rolled around making a mess of the covers "I don't know" she cried flopping about dramatically "So many choices".

Glancing at Maria from behind her hair, Cassandra tossed her brush at her friend. " Pick already, or I will" she said looking back at her mirror. Maria glared at the brush as if it had offended her. Tossing it to the floor she hopped off the bed and trotted over to her short friend. Throwing her arm over Cassandra as she looked up "I have an idea!" exclaimed Maria dramatically "Lets get Chinese food!"

With a sigh Cassandra agreed to the Chinese on the account she was driving. Maria agreed to those terms and excitedly exited the house with Cassandra not far behind.

Walking out of the Chinese restaurant Maria's phone began to ring. Quickly snatching it out of here pocket she answers with a chipper "Hello!" As they walked to Cassandras car.

"Hey Ria! It's Amanda, I found some stray cats that I know Cassandra would love! Do you want to come pick them up, I tried to call her but she didn't answer I figured she was with you." Cassandra frowned searching her pockets for her phone 'damn, I guess I let it on the bathroom sink, way to go dumbass' with a sigh she got into the car.

"How many cats cats" she asked. Maria relayed her massage to Amanda "Nine, they all seem pretty calm. She said they are nice."

With a reluctant nod Cassandra agreed to care for the cats for a short period on, but only if Maria helps with the cost of them. With am agreement made they headed towards Amanda house.

Once they got to Amanda's house they were met with an odd site. Sitting on her pouch was three cat carrier with her sitting on the bottom step. Amanda smilie as the two girls approached her. " Sorry for the short notice, you know I would keep them in my mother and sister were not allergic to cats." She said with a sad sigh. Amanda loved cats, but she was never aloud one due to the families allergy. She handed a carrier to Maria and a carrier to Cassandra as they loaded the car. "I promise I'll be over to help when I can. Sorry again to the short notice, but I know you love cats and that you will take care of them". The three girls chatted a little longer before Maria and Cassandra decided to head home.


	2. I

A/N: so the first chapter was sort of a pilot, I've changed a few things and hopefully edited most of the mistakes. I'll be writing chapter 2 sometime today! Hopefully it will be posted by tonight.

* * *

Chapter one:

'Why does it always rain?'

Cassandra glanced out the window of the bus with a sigh. The bus pulled up to the parking lot stopping with a jolt. She climbed out of her seat, hosting her bag onto her shoulder descending from the bus steps.

Making her way through the rows of cars she finally made it to her car. The car used to be her mothers, but she had given it to Cassandra after she obtained her license. It was a fairly large car that could fit a good amount of boxes. Tossing her bag into the back she hopped in ready to get home and out of this rain.

She finally made it home despite all the traffic. Walking through her hallway she glancing at the clock on the wall it read four pm, her phone started going off catching her off guard. Rummaging through her bag Cassandra finally found her phone "Hello?" She questioned not glancing at the screen to see who it was.

"Hey Baby, its Mom. I was just calling to let you know I have a meeting tonight and won't be home to late, you can have Maria over if you want there is pizza in the freezer or you guys can go out for food. Oh and before I forget, your Stepdad and brothers went to camp for the week, some nonsense about hunting, you know them, anyways got to go love you bunches" Cassandra sighed and rubbed her face in frustration.

"Okay Momma, I'll text you and let you know what we are doing, love you be safe on your way home, bye-bye". Hanging up the phone Cassandra walked to her room.

The room itself was not to big just enough for her and a friend to stay over. The walls, painted in tones of green. Her bed was an average queen with dark green sheets and a soft gray comforter. She had a decent size television sitting on top of her dresser with a Gaming console beside it. There's a small desk with a laptop in the corner and a bookshelf beside it crammed with all kinds of different books. Cassandra tossed her bag into the corner beside her closet and sent a quick text to Maria.

Grabbing some clothes Cassandra stopped to examine herself in the mirror. Her blackish red hair was plastered to her face from the rain and her normally shocking blue eyes seemed dull. With a sigh she made her way down the hallway deciding to take a quick shower so she could get warm from the cold rain and out of her wet clothes.

A light blue car pulled up to the two story brick home parking beside the black car already in the drive way. A tall slender girl stepped out, she had straight brown hair and beautiful dark brown eyes rimmed with green. She stretched walking into the house like she lived there.

"Cassandra?" The new girl yelled through the house as she walked to the back of the first floor.

"In here, Maria!"

She pushed the bedroom door open to find her short friend towel drying her hair.

With a raised eyebrow she glanced at Cassandra giggling childishly.

"Do you not know what a hairdryer is?"

"Yeah yeah, you say that every time" she replied while giving Maria the finger.

Cassandra finished drying her hair and turned to her friend "So where to for dinner, we got a while before Momma comes home?"

Maria gave this notion a thought trying to decide between Mexican and Italian. With a sigh she flopped down on Cassandra's bed and rolled around making a mess of the covers.

"I don't know" she cried flopping about dramatically "So many choices".

"Pick already, or I will" Glancing from behind her hair, Cassandra tossed her brush a little too forcefully at Maria.

Looking back at her mirror she fixed her hair into a quick bun. Maria glared at the brush as if it had offended her. Tossing it to the floor she hopped off the bed and trotted over to her short friend. Throwing her arm over Cassandra as she looked up "I have an idea!" exclaimed Maria dramatically "Let's get Chinese food!"

With a grumble Cassandra agreed to the Chinese on the account that she was driving no Maria. Maria agreed and excitedly exited the house with Cassandra not far behind mumbling something about crazy people and their driving skills.

* * *

Walking out of the Chinese restaurant Maria's phone began to ring. Quickly snatching it out of here pocket she answers with a chipper "Hello!" As they walked to Cassandras car.

"Hey RIA! It's Amanda, I found some stray cats that I know Cassandra would love! Do you want to come pick them up, I tried to call her but she didn't answer I figured she was with you." Cassandra frowned searching her pockets for her phone 'damn, I guess I let it on the bathroom sink, way to go dumbass' with a sigh she got into the car.

"How many cats"

Maria relayed her massage to Amanda "Six, they all seem pretty calm. She said they are nice."

With a reluctant nod Cassandra agreed to care for the cats for a short period on, but only if Maria helps with the cost of them. With an agreement made they headed towards Amanda house.

Once they got to Amanda's house they were met with an odd site. Sitting on her pouch was three cat carrier with her sitting on the bottom step. Amanda smile as the two girls approached her.

"Sorry for the short notice, you know I would keep them if my mother and sister were not allergic to cats "she sighed sadly. Amanda loved cats, but she was never allowed one due to the families' allergies. She handed a carrier to Maria and a carrier to Cassandra as they loaded the car.

"I promise I'll be over to help when I can. Sorry again to the short notice, but I know you love cats and that you will take care of them". The three girls chatted a little longer before Maria and Cassandra decided to head home.


End file.
